


The Loveliest Lady

by LocalSarcasm



Series: Tom and Alexandra [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom accidentally finds romance on the dance floor, in a Los Angeles nightclub. But what happens, when romance and attraction turns into love? Will love and passion prevail or will Tom move forward and leave his lover behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story, so please be gentle ;)

It was very hard for Tom to keep his eyes away from her. He stared, as the smile on her face grew larger and larger and created an aura of happiness around her. For the first time in years, he felt that warmth that you only get when you fall in love, and now, he was drowning in it.

She was beautiful. She was lovely. He felt that everything else around her just faded into the background. He watched as she danced on the dance floor, her long brown hair waving, as she danced to the beat of the up-tempo disco song. She was happy, joyful and carefree. He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t want to intrude, what seemed like a girl’s night out, especially, when he himself wasn’t at the club alone.

“Tom, mate, go talk to her! You’ve been staring at her for almost an hour. You’re starting to look like a stalker. Just go say hello and charm her with that accent of yours.” Chris said with that wide grin of his.

“But she’s with friends. I can’t just go-“

“I swear to god, if you don’t go there and talk to her, you will regret it. I know that look on your face, brother. I have it every time I see Elsa, so just go and say hi.”

And so he agreed. He calculated the best angle to approach her and the correct, slightly charming, opening line to introduce himself to her. ‘Only a few feet now… Almost there’ he thought. He could hear his heart thumping, signaling ‘this is it’. But just as he got next to her, some bloke joined them. It seemed as though they knew each other, since she kissed him on the cheek and gave him an affectionate hug.

Tom could feel his heart shattering of the thought of this bloke being her lover. Tom quickly changed his course and headed over to the bar, where he could analyze the situation. Close enough to see her talk but not enough to hear her voice.

’She’s so lovely, she must have a beautiful voice. What I would do to just hear it once’, he thought. Tom decided to play it cool. Order a drink, look around all suave and smooth, like a modern Casanova, in hopes of catching her attention. However, as he received his scotch from the bartender, he looked back to her, only to find that she was missing.

‘Was that it?’ he thought. ‘Did I really let her go, without even introducing myself to her and asking her name?’. He scanned the dance floor in hopes of spotting her. Nothing. He looked towards the exits and the restrooms. Nothing. He couldn’t spot her.

“Excuse me”, a small voice said. Tom turned around, only to see the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. There she was, right in front of him. Green eyes, beautiful lips and the loveliest petite nose he had ever seen, just staring at him.

“I hope I’m not bothering you or anything, but um, I saw you looking at my direction a couple of times tonight. I hope I’m not too forward, but can I get you a drink?” Tom was gobsmacked. His mouth hanging and making babbling sounds. He saw Chris at the other end of the room, making hand signals and trying to make him focus on the lovely girl in front of him.

“Um, hi… My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston. Yes, sorry about that. It’s just that… Well, I think you just might be the loveliest lady I have seen in my life and, um… Can I get you a drink?” She giggled,

“That was my line.”

“Ehehe, so it was. Yes. I would love a drink”…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this a little bit from the original one on my tumblr. I think it flows better this way.

The night was been mesmerizing for the both of them. The couple started off by having their drinks at a quiet corner of the club and talked for what seemed like hours.  But in actuality, it must have only been about an hour and a half. Tom was hypnotized by the way she talked and the way she would blush, as she caught him staring at her. He wanted to know her. Needed to know her.

 “Would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me and just talk somewhere less noisy? I know a diner, just a few blocks away.” He asked her. She looked at him with a sly grin and averted her eyes, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“I’d love to, but I need to go check up on my friends and see that they’re ok. I’ll meet you at the exit.” she said with a warm smile as she hid behind her drink. She got up and headed to the dance floor, in search of her friends.

Tom watched her sway her hips with admiration as she left him, making his temperature rise.

Tom headed to the front door, only to find Chris there, getting ready to leave the club himself. He seemed to be in a very jovial mood, based upon the fact that he had some poor bloke in a headlock and both of them singing incoherently.

“BROTHER! So, I see you grew a set of balls and talked to that girl you were ogling.” he said. Clearly, he was enjoying tormenting Tom about his difficulty in forming a single sentence earlier this evening. “So what happened?“ he asked. “You sort of disappeared.”

“She is absolutely amazing!” Tom replied. “We sat down over there, at the corner and just talked. Actually, I’m taking her for a cup of coffee.”

“'Atta boy, Tom! Go get some!”

“No, not like that! An actual cup of coffee, you oaf. There’s this diner I know, down the street...” Chris looked at him, finally realizing the situation.

“Really? Well, good luck with that. Go forth and not multiply, my son. Me and, um… Whoever this guy is, are going to go all night bowling… I think. I can’t remember.”

Tom stood there, staring at the two of them as they burst out laughing. Hoping they wouldn’t get into too much trouble later in the evening.

“All right, mate.” Tom said, trying to hold his laughter. “Just be safe and get back to the hotel in one piece. I will not be the one to experience Elsa’s wrath, if you hurt yourself.

“Alright, will do!” he said and was off.

Tom watched as the two drunkards walked off merrily. Tom was happy that Chris had a little time for himself, since fatherhood seemed to take most of the leftover time he might have had between projects. 

“You ready?” a voice asked accompanied by a small tap on the shoulder. Tom turned around, only to find her small frame staring at him. He looked at her, with a sly grin.

“You know… This is the second time tonight that you’ve snuck up on me. Is it a habit of yours to sneak up on people?” She chuckled. He silently thanked whoever was up there in heaven, for making her think he was funny.

“I like to surprise people, I suppose”, clearly proud of herself for succeeding.

“Ah, I see… Did you manage to find your friends?”

“I did. However, I think they were a bit too tipsy to really care.” The two of them both let out a chuckle as they exited the building. The couple started walking down the street, enjoying a silent pause that would usually be considered as an awkward pause. But for some reason, it wasn’t. It was one of those comfortable silences, where you didn’t need to say a thing, and everything was alright.

“May I hold your hand?” Tom asked her. She looked at him, with a surprised look on her face, which he noticed, and gave a small nod. He took a hold of her hand, leaned closer to her and whispered: “You aren’t the only one who can surprise someone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, had to do a bit of editing from the earlier version...

The noise emanating from the club was quickly lowering, as Tom and the mysterious lady walked hand in hand down the narrow sidewalk towards the diner. Not a single word was said, but neither of them really minded. Both of them felt at ease. All throughout the short walk, they kept giving each other sideways glances, silently flirting with each other.

Tom held her hand, as he led her into the homely diner that he was accustomed to visiting, whenever he stayed in Los Angeles. The smallish diner captured his liking, for it was one of the only few places he could have a quiet and relaxing meal without the paparazzi hounding him every time he stepped out. He held the door open for her like a gentleman, letting her walk in first. The relaxing atmosphere quickly invaded their senses as they waited to be seated. Fortunately there weren’t many people there that night. They could talk freely, without needing extra privacy. The waitress led them to their booth at the back of the restaurant and asked for their drink preferences, but as soon as she left, their attentions where solely on each other.

Tom studied her face in the bright light of the diner. ’My goodness…' he thought. 'Even though she was lovely in the darkness of the night, she was mesmerizing in the light.'  He saw how her dark hair beautifully framed that lovely oval face of hers, and how she had the most defined high cheekbones and lush lips. Tom was completely lost as he stared at her.

“What? Is there something on my face?” she asked, as she reached for her purse, trying to find her small  powder case mirror, wondering if there were any smudges or dirt on her face.

“No, no. I’m sorry, there isn’t anything wrong with your face, on the contrary. Your face is absolutely beautiful.” he said hastily with a nervous laugh. You could see the blush on her face creep up, as she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

“Well…” she said, “There isn’t anything wrong with your face either, good sir.”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh as she did her impression of an English accent. “Especially your cheekbones. Dang, you could cut butter with those sharp things.” She continued while smiling.

“Ehehe, I’ve heard compliments before, thank you” he replied to her. He noticed a sly smirk on her face that that he couldn’t figure out at first. Then it hit him. “OH! I mean the cheekbones! I’ve gotten compliments on my cheekbones, not my face! Umm…” he corrected nervously. The mystery lady burst out laughing, making Tom's face blush deep red. 'Well, at least she thinks I’m funny.' he thought positively.  

Thankfully the waitress arrived with their cups of coffee, just in time to ease Tom's awkwardness.  He watched as she reached for the sugar, noting that she liked her coffee very sweet and with a bit of cream.

“So, how long are you going to stay in LA?” she asked as she mixed the content in her coffee cup, making an effort to not look him in the eyes.

“I'll leave early on Friday morning. The premiere will be on Tuesday, so I still have a couple of days after that to relax and have fun before I leave back to London." he replied.

Tom looked at her, seeing sadness behind her eyes, even though she had a small courteous smile. He immediately felt the joyous atmosphere lessen as he realized that the situation was taking a grim turn. Tom started to feel very sorry that he would have to leave her so soon. However, she just bravely smiled and finally raised her gaze, looking him in the eyes.

“Well, I suppose you have each day planned out for you, considering you must have PR-stuff planned. You must be very busy…” she said with a sly smile and a hinting voice.

“Well, I don’t know about that...,” he said nonchalantly “As I said, I do have a couple of days off and I’ve always wanted to visit all the touristy places in LA. I’ve never had a guided tour of the place, so if you’d know someone who could do the job, please let me know.” he said, trying to charm and entice her into showing him around. She just laughed at him and raised both her eyebrows.

“I think I know just the person you need…”


	4. Chapter 4

\- OC's pov -

I couldn’t believe it. The sun was starting to rise and we were still here, at the diner. Never have I been so at ease with a complete stranger, nor have I actually ever agreed to go out with one on, a whim. Well… When I say stranger, I mean Tom “Gorgeous” Hiddleston. I don’t know why he was so keen on talking to me, when he could have had any hot girl from the club and taken them to his hotel room, but I must say, I’m glad he and I are here right now.

I hadn’t tried to catch he’s attention at the club, nor did I want to, but reasons unbeknownst to me, the universe seemed to have different plans for me this evening. But dammit, when someone stares at you for so long and so intently, you should at least get a reason for it. And I needed that reason! And you know what… I don’t mind the outcome at all.

Of course I knew who Tom was, and in other circumstances I would have just ignored him. But let’s be realistic here, I had no place in trying to catch the attention of celebrities or try and score myself a one-night stand with one. That’s just not me. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t dare condone that sort of behavior, because who am I to say what a woman should do or how she should act, but I have certain principles I live by, and I refuse to be named as a tramp. But nevertheless, my slightly alcohol induced brain had lowered my sense of propriety and risen my courage, and so I decided to confront him. Never would I have imagined that he would take me to an all night diner, of all places, for a four hour cup of coffee.

I was surprised that instead of trying to get into my panties, he remained a true English gentleman all throughout the night and didn’t even mention going up to his room for a nightcap. I was actually surprised that he was so interested in my life. We had talked about our differences in our upbringing and education. He was from a wealthier, upper-middleclass background and went to these fancy schools in England, whereas I was an only child, sent to live with my aunt and uncle in San Fransisco. It was all right, I never complained about it. We talked a bit about his touring days in Europe, and how I wished I could go and travel to all these different places. I was too caught up with my own work and hectic life to be able to travel and experience different cultures.

After finishing art school I sort of had to find a job, so going traveling wasn’t really an option.

 

\- TOM’s pov -

“…And I’m still here, five years after finishing school.” She said, as she finished her story about her university life.

“So you never went to Europe to see all the museums there?” I asked her curiously, seeing a sad, longing expression on her face.

“I couldn’t. See, my scholarship only covered for my tuition but not the traveling that was separate. And so, finding a decent, interesting job here was absolutely on top of my priority list. Maybe someday, I’ll accumulate enough money and be able to visit all these wonderful places. I would love to go to Paris, Rome, Barcelona and Milan.” She replied with a tired smile, trying not to yawn.

“Are you tired? I hope I’m not depriving you from your beauty sleep” I said, trying not to yawn myself. She laughed at my question “Well I think it’s a bit too late for that, don’t ya think?” prompting me to laugh at her joke.

“I suppose you’re right. So, about that tour…” I reminded her, trying not to seem overly eager and keep my cool. She looked at me with tired eyes and a warm smile on her face.

“Call or text when you want to go, and I’ll come and pick you up.” She said nonchalantly, as she searched for her phone, so I could type my number.

“Oooh… Does this mean I’ll be getting your number?” I asked as I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

“Down boy.” She replied “I’ll show you around, but you’ll have to find your own entertainment for the evenings, thank you very much.”

I giggled at her snooty expression as she joked and handed her my phone, so she could type her number in. We paid for our orders, that had accumulated over the past few hours and stepped out into the cool morning breeze, the sky was getting lighter and lighter as the sun was beginning to peek out.

“Do you live close by?” I asked her, as we stood side by side, looking up at the disappearing stars, wishing the night would never end.

“I don’t. Actually, I came by car, so I’ll have to go back towards the club.” She pointed towards the sidewalk whence we came from.

 

\- 3'd person pov-

 

“May I walk you back to your car?” Tom asked her, in hopes of continuing their faux date by spending as much time with her, before he would lose her. He bent his arm towards her, beckoning her to slip hers through it, which she did as she silently smiled at him.

The couple walked like that for a good fifteen minutes, just taking their time as she lead the way to her car, which was parked near the club where they had met earlier. She stopped in front of the driver’s side door of her red convertible, turned around and leaned her back against it. Not a word was said, but the looks of longing were obvious. Tom leaned towards her, towering over her small frame, which only reached up to his chest. He ran his hands over her bare arms, which were covered in gooseflesh.

“Are you cold?” he asked her, moving his hands up and down her arms, in hopes of warming her up.

“No. I’m not cold.” She replied. The couple looked into each other’s eyes, wishing that the night would never end. She brought her hands up to his chest gently, feeling the lean muscles behind the dress shirt. In response, Tom ran his right hand through her hair and gently brushed it behind her ear, as he studied her beautiful face. She was perfection personified. He realized at that moment, that he couldn’t ever leave her. The attraction that he felt for her was maddening, but he also didn’t want to scare her off.

Tom bent his head down and nuzzled his nose against hers, which prompted the most adorable giggle from her beautiful lips. Their eyes closed, and he kissed her tenderly. 'Those lush lips feel exquisite, so soft and smooth against mine.' he thought, never wanting to let go, but as the saying goes: All good things must come to an end.

She pulled back and with a small smile, looked up into his eyes. “I have to go” she said. Tom took a step back, wishing that the warmth of her body would never end. He tucked his hands in his pockets, watching as she fished for her car keys. Seeing her hands fumble in the attempt made him smile, hoping it was caused by their kiss. She finally found her keys and smiled back at him.

“So… About that guided tour?” She repeated his earlier question. Tom laughed in response, remembering that he still had a chance to meet her again.

“I’ll call or text, when I want you to take me.” he replied with her earlier response, gaining him a playful smile. She unlocked the door and Tom held it open for her, waiting as she slid into her seat. He watched her put her seatbelt on, and their eyes met for the last time for the night.

He wished her a somewhat sarcastic goodnight, as it was almost morning, and she wished the same. Tom closed the door for her and looked through the window. At that moment, it dawned on him.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" he screamed through the window.

"Check your phone." she mouthed as she waved goodbye and slowly drove away.  Tom realized while watching her leave, that his heart was beating loud. He could hear the blood coursing through his veins.

Tom quickly fished his phone from his pocket and searched for the mystery lady's name. And there it was. At the top of his contacts list.

"Alexandra." he said with a sigh. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." With a wide grin, he turned around and headed towards his hotel, looking up at the stars as he walked leisurely. “Soon…” he said. “Soon…”


	5. Chapter 5

\- Alexandra's pov -

”Well good morning Alex! My co-worker at the art supply shop and educational studio, or: Nancy, wished me with a mischievous smirk, eyeing me up and down and noticing the dark circles under my eyes. "I saw you leaving the club with someone gorgeous last night. What were you up to?” she continued.

I knew I’d probably have to eventually talk about Tom, but since she didn’t recognize him, it might be best to keep that little detail under wraps. It might be too much of a shock to her wacky big head, since she was a huge Marvel fan.

“Oh, nothing much. Just had a cup of coffee and talked and then went home” I replied nonchalantly, trying desperately to not make eye contact or to smile.

“Mmhmmm. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” she responded with a mischievous gaze, trying hard to figure out what had happened last night.  I looked at her with my head held high, as to signal that I wasn’t phased about what she was implying. 

“I’ll have you know, I am just as respectable now as I was yesterday , thank you very much. Besides, aren’t you constantly telling me to go out with someone?” I joked somewhat sarcastically and she gave me a look of defeat.

“All right miss smarty pants, you win. Now go to work.” she said as she waved me away, making me giggle with victory. But maybe she was right about the whole dating thing. Truth be told, I hadn’t been dating anyone since my first year of college, but I just felt that I wasn’t able to be affectionate towards someone, which in turn made me feel very scared and frustrated. I didn’t want to be with someone just for the sake of being in a relationship. But I wanted to do it right. I wanted that feeling of butterflies in your stomach and that feeling of giddiness and anticipation when you meet your lover after a day of hard work. I just wanted to meet "The One" and not be a passing fancy, or someone you’d have fun with and then just leave them when you got bored.  

 

The whole afternoon I just kept replaying last night and wondering what had I gotten myself into. I had no idea where that burst of confidence had turned up from. I had never used a pickup line before, not to mention, been so forward as to offer to take a stranger out for a sightseeing tour. There was just something about him that I couldn’t figure out. And in turn, that made me crazy.

I kept thinking about that kiss over and over again, all throughout the night. They say that you can tell a lot about a person by the way they kiss, and to be honest… I wouldn’t mind getting in trouble with him, if you know what I mean.

Those amazing baby blues staring down at me, and the way he nuzzled just before kissing me. Oh, and the things I'd want to do with those delicate hands, my god...

I was, however, abruptly interrupted from my hot daydreaming by the vibration of my cellphone. It’s unusual for anyone to text me at this time of the day, since everyone I know is at work right now, so I was very curious to see who the culprit was. As I fished my phone from my baggy pants, I noticed that the text was from a certain handsome man, who, very ungentlemanly like, kept me up all night.

- _Good afternoon dear. How are you? Hope I’m not disturbing you, but I wanted to thank you for a lovely night and I hope to see you soon... Alexandra... ;) -Tom_

Good lord… This man is trying to kill me with sweet talk. I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face. I looked around the shop, as to see if anyone had noticed my lack of concentration towards my work. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and let Nancy know that I was going to take a ten minute break and hide myself in the backroom of the studio. I fished my phone out again and replied to Tom.

 - _Well, there was this one jackass who kept me up all night and now I have bags under my eyes. But other than that, I'm doing very well thanks, and you? Actually, I was just thinking about you ;) -Alex_

 

 - Tom's pov -

 

“Damn.”  She was thinking about me? If there ever was time when I’d want to escape my job, this would be the moment. What I’d do to just sneak away from these bloody interviews and hang out with her. Don’t get me wrong, I love to talk about the movie and the experience of making it, but there comes a point when answering the same damn questions over and over again is just so exhausting.

So, in an attempt to keep myself entertained, I decided to text back.

-  _Ooh, do tell ;) –Tom_

-  _I was thinking about that kiss you gave me… Very forward of you. –A_

Not going to lie. I had lost a couple of hours of sleep myself afterwards, just because of that kiss. I may or may have not even had to do a little handiwork under the sheets, to get rid of some delightful urges. The makeup lady didn't seem all that pleased with the bags under my eyes though. But all in all, it was all worth it.

-  _Really? I must say that it was quite good. Oh, and the last time I checked, it took two to kiss. –T_

I replied to her, not wanting to waste any extra time waiting. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be too preoccupied with her work, since she was promptly answering me back.  _  
_

\-   _Hm. Very clever of you. I wasn’t complaining though. –A_

\- _Minx. If it were just you and me right now, I’d be very forward again ;) –T_

- _*gasp* I’m appalled sir! That is no way to speak to a lady. -A_

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, gaining a few odd looks from the crew. God this girl was fun to mess around with. I checked to see the time on my watch as the next interviewer took a seat in front of me. One of the assistants was waving and mouthing at me, trying to get me off of my phone.

-      _I apologize. I didn’t mean to offend you. However, I must bid you adieu and return to the surreal (and somewhat boring) world of interviews. I’ll talk to you soon. -Tom_

-      _I suppose I’ll forgive you, but just this once ;) Have fun! -Alex_

With a heavy sigh, I locked my phone and tucked it into my pocket, ending my little flirting session and revigorating myself for the next few hours of interviews to come. Chris sat next to me, smirking at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked, trying to ignore what he was hinting with his smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he said, looking forwards at the waiting interviewer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistakes.

“Going out?” Chris said as he walked into Tom’s hotel room, throwing his green apple in the air. He watched as Tom buttoned up his red flannel shirt in front of the mirror, making sure he looked presentable.

“Yeah. I’m going out with Alexandra. She promised to take me out sightseeing today.” He said with a happy expression plastered on his face.

Tom and Alexandra had continued their semi flirty texting for the last couple of days, both of them feeling more comfortable and brave with each other. Their texts had varied from long, delightful conversations about their everyday lives to favorite pass-times as well as simple texts wishing good day. Tom was falling more in love with her, every passing minute, but the reality of it was, how long would this last? He was going to be heading back home in a few days, leaving her behind and resuming his own life and starting his new project in London. The mere thought of it terrified him.

So, he decided to bury the thought and forget it until the right moment came along, and he'd deal with it then. But until that moment arrived, he would enjoy every second of his blossoming romance with this lady. 

“So, where are you going to meet her?” Chris asked, as he took a bite of his apple and leaned against the wall, next to Tom.

“She’s actually picking me up. She’ll be waiting for me in the lobby in..." he looked down at his watch nervously, the butterflies were quickly forming in his stomach. "Ten minutes.” Tom replied. He looked back at the mirror, checking and re-checking that none of the curls on his head were out of place. With a final huff, he gave up trying to control his hair and turned to Chris, noting another wide grin on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Tom asked exasperated, wondering what Chris was up to now.

“Nothing, mate. You look fine, now go get her!” Chris cheered him on as he pushed Tom out of the door.

 

And just as expected, there she was, admiring the colorful paintings that were hung up on the lobby walls. Tom immediately spotted her, even though she had her back towards him. She was wearing a simple, long white sundress with her long dark hair in a half updo, making her look like a modern day Greek goddess. He walked up to her silently, trying not to startle her as she was lost in the paintings. The scent of peaches and cream invading his senses as he got closer, making him want to hold her and bask in her scent. 

“What do you think of this painting?” She asked without turning around, making it obvious that she knew he was standing right behind her. He let out a chuckle as he walked in front of her, examining the abstract painting. He let out an elongated “hmmm” and paced back and forth in front of the painting, as if he was actually trying to figure out the meaning of it. Alexandra clearly saw through the façade, trying to hide her smile as Tom turned back to her, her eyebrows raising in a silent question.

“Well, clearly it’s a masterpiece, don’t you agree?” He said smugly, turning around so that both of them where staring at the painting, side by side. “I believe the painter has expressed both raw hatred and sensuality in the painting, making the observer feel desired and loathed, all at the same time. It’s very interesting.” He finished with his head held high, staring at the painting in concentration. Alexandra stared at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

“You are so full of shit.” She said, making them both burst out laughing. “Come on, let’s go.” She said as she took a hold of his arm and led him to her car, which was parked in front of the hotel.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tom asked as he placed his Ray Band –sunglasses on top of his nose, as the both of them strapped themselves into their seats.

 

Tom and Alexandra opted to have a more cultured day, by visiting various museums and landmarks. They had spent the afternoon discussing art, philosophy and literature, surprisingly sharing a fondness of all the subjects and having passionate discussions about Tom’s favorite writers and poets and Alexandra’s painters and artists. He told her about his amazing adventures when touring across Europe, and working with talented theater actors. She didn't necessarily have as an exiting life as he did, but she was more than happy with her current job. After college, she got a job at a local art supply shop which doubled as a educational studio. There she would teach people of all ages different techniques on painting and crafts. It wasn't glamorous, but she did enjoy socializing with people and teaching.

Tom listened intently as she told him about her fantasies. One day, she would want to open up her own gallery, showcasing all her own paintings and meeting new people. Tom felt warmness in his chest as she talked. Her eyes brightening as she talked more about the things that would make her happy.

With every passing discussion, Tom felt more and more comfortable with her. For the first time in years, he felt he had met someone who he could spend the rest of his time on earth with. Yes, she was beautiful, he thought, but she was so much more. She was intelligent, she could carry a sophisticated conversation throughout the day, but she was also extremely funny and witty. For the short amount of time he had known her, he had felt happiness in its purest form, feeling like there wasn’t anybody else in the world except the two of them.

 

The sun was starting to set as the couple where finishing their last tour. They stepped out of the museum and walked towards Alexandra’s car.

“Look at that.” she said with enjoyment as she nodded towards the beautiful sunset, hopping on to the hood of the car to admire it. Tom smiled at her as he followed her to the car, climbing up to sit beside her. There, the two of them sat quietly, not a single word was formed between them, but the feeling of a connection was evident.  They watched the last lights of the sun glimmer out, only leaving beautiful purplish lights as remnants of the day.

Alexandra turned towards Tom, who was still looking at the sunset, and admired his beautiful, happy face. As it turned out, he wasn’t the only one to have strong feelings. She was finally opening up to someone, for the first time in a very, very long time. And surprisingly, she felt happy. He had made her laugh at his dorky jokes and impressions, but he also showed a kindness that she hadn’t seen in anyone before. He told her about the various charities he had been apart of. Going all the way to Guinea to see the people there. She of course had heard all about it, Nancy made sure of that, but she paid no mind to it. Just thinking it was one of these celebrity photo-ops or whatever. But after talking to him in person and hearing his own personal experiences there, she had a much deeper understanding of the issues there. She was falling for his optimism and enjoyment towards life, which was like a breath of fresh air in a place like this, where the people were focused on superficial issues and their own ego.

Tom noticed her staring at him. He turned towards her, seeing a lovely smile on her face, which in turn made him smile.

“Hi.” She said in a hushed, relaxed tone, bringing them both back to earth from their daydreaming. Tom reciprocated in an equally hushed tone, as they stared at each others eyes, both of them feeling the warmth of attraction. Tom leaned closer to her, nuzzling her nose with his, but not kissing her yet. Alexandra let out an involuntary, quiet moan as she leaned forward to nuzzle him, wanting him to finally make his move on her.

With hooded eyes, Tom looked into her eyes and then to her lips, finally leaning into what was surely to be one of the most sensual kisses of his life. However, just as he was about to place his lips on hers, two cars packed with rowdy teenagers, decided to interrupt them. By parking a couple of yards next to them, the kids played their music way too loud, breaking the couple’s mood instantly.

Tom sighed in disappointment, making Alexandra give a breathy giggle. She leaned away from him with a smile, thinking that it was almost too good to be true (and indeed it was).

“Well…” Tom said as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to lessen the awkwardness, “That was disappointing.” Alexandra laughed at him, trying to stay positive.

“Well, you’ve still got a couple of days left to try again, Romeo.” She replied suggestively. “Come on. Let’s go get some dinner.” She continued as she hopped off of the hood of the car, Tom following right behind her.

“I played Romeo in a play once.” He told her in passing, as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Did you now?” She replied nonchalantly, as she started the car.

“Yep. In university.” He continued smugly, as he tried to impress her, receiving a half smile from her.

“Why am I not surprised?”   


	7. Chapter 7

After their romantic moment watching the sunset was rudely disturbed, Alexandra drove the two of them to a local restaurant, which she described as a fun low-key restaurant. But much to Tom’s surprise, the restaurant was anything but ordinary. The restaurant’s interior was designed with a subtle Italian or Latin theme in mind, with lots of warm colors and soft lights creating a romantic atmosphere. But the thing that caught Tom’s eye, was the small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant, accompanied by a five member band playing soft Latin music.

As they were led to their table, Tom watched as the other couples slow danced to the rhythm of the music, feeling the passionate vibes emanating from them.

“Do you come here often?” Tom asked, as they settled down to their candle lit table.

“It is a bit romantic I guess, but I really love the music that the band plays.” she responded while looking around the place. “Actually, one of my friend’s engagement party was held here a couple of years ago, and I’ve been coming here ever since. I hope this is ok?” she continued.

“This place is absolutely amazing!” Tom said enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to get you on that dance floor and do the tango.” he hinted with a lustful yet mischievous smirk.

  

Throughout the evening they dined, drank red wine and talked, but for Tom, the height of the night was when he finally persuaded Alexandra to dance with him. Alexandra’s response for the dance request was a nervous one. She hadn’t slow danced with anyone for years, not to mention that she didn’t know how to tango. But Tom insisted and pleaded, even going as far as using his killer puppy dog eyes to convince her. But in the end, she gave in. 

She all but burst out laughing, as he got up from his chair with joy when she agreed. He came around the table and offered his hand, leading her down to the dance floor enthusiastically. There, he gently took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, followed by him wrapping his arm around her waist and slowly pulling her towards him. He took ahold of her free hand and looked into her eyes, listening closely to the rhythm of the song.

“You ready?” Tom asked with a soft whisper as he leaned down to her ear, gaining him a nod from his partner.

Gracefully, Tom started to move to the rhythm of the song, leading Alexandra with him. Soon she would get the basics of the dance and move with more confidence. The two danced pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, intimately, as if they were the only two people in the world. They danced for what seemed like hours, enjoying their little passionate chess game. Not once did their gazes move from each other.

 

What began as a fun, yet awkward dance for Alexandra, soon became a passionate power struggle over dominance. The song was picking up speed, becoming more electric and sensual. Tom could feel that this song, which would be their last song of the evening, was coming to a climax. As a last resort in wooing her, Tom took a hold of her waist and braced the back of her neck and dipped her, making her gasp in surprise. The song finished, making both of their heavy breathing more audible. Tom however, was completely lost in Alexandra’s eyes and vice versa. The seconds passed by, but he still held her in his arms.

The band started playing again, which brought Tom and Alexandra back from their fantasyland. He pulled her back up, but neither of them moved away, leaving them standing with no room between them. Tom started nuzzling her cheek with his nose, all the while still caressing her back, not ready to let her go. She didn’t seem to mind. She was too busy caressing the side of his face and threading her fingers in his hair.

“Maybe…” Alexandra started with a shaky breath, “Maybe we should go?”

“Yeah.” Tom replied breathlessly.

 

As they drove down to Tom’s hotel, Alexandra noticed that he had been staring at her intently all through-out the car ride. She glanced over once, twice and then a third time, wondering what was wrong. She saw that he was wearing a warm smile on his face, which in turn made her blush and giggle.

“What?” she laughed as she parked the car near the hotel, turning in her seat to face him. He in turn, remained in silence, his smile turning into a large happy grin. “Why are you staring at me?” she continued with a smile of her own.

“I think you are beautiful” he said. Alexandra blushed at his confession, lowering her gaze with embarrassment. “Especially when you blush” he continued while quietly laughing, reaching out to caress her face. He lifted her head with his hand, making it almost impossible to not look at him.

“Today has been one of the best, most fun and passionate days in my life, and I have no intention of ending it yet.” he said, as he held her face in his palm, searching for any signs of doubt or apprehension in her eyes. Seeing none, he lowered his eyes and brushed his thumb over her lush, beautiful lips, signaling that he wanted to kiss her. Alexandra slowly, gently licked his thumb, which was resting on her upper lip, hoping he would continue. His breath hitched at the gesture and he looked into her eyes.

“Come upstairs with me” he begged with a whisper. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. With lust and passion evident on her face, she gently nodded.

“Yes”


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra was totally oblivious to what was going on around them. The couple had shared an intimate moment in the car, and in a short amount of time, she had found herself walking into the elevator that led up to Tom’s hotel room.

As soon as the elevator doors shut on the ground floor, Tom had Alexandra pinned against the elevator wall. He leaned in with both of his forearms against the wall, leaving Alexandra in the middle. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her.

Alexandra was holding on to him for dear life, completely lost in this whirlwind of desire and want. Their breathing kept getting heavier and heavier, until Tom finally had to pull away for air. But he still kept his lips near hers, not wanting to miss a single second away from this bliss. He opened his eyes, only to see hers half-lidded with lust. With his thumb, he ran across the contours of her cheekbone, all the way down to her lower lip, trying to engrave her beautiful face into his memory.

They were abruptly interrupted by the elevator bell, indicating that they had arrived at their floor. Tom pulled back, leaving Alexandra breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall. The elevator doors opened and Tom took ahold of her hand, guiding her to his suite.

Tom pulled out his key card, and opened the door for her. As they stepped inside, Alexandra thought the room was simple yet elegant. She couldn’t help but notice the beautiful furnished terrace, with an amazing panorama view of the city. She opened the two French doors leading to the terrace and admired all the colorful lights emanating from the bustling city. The hotel’s lighted palm trees and flora creating a beautiful, relaxing vista under the night sky.

“So beautiful” Alexandra said quietly. Tom smiled at her, feeling happy that she enjoyed the view.

“Truly amazing” he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned against her back, tenderly kissing the side of her face, making her melt in his hands. But she wanted more.

Alexandra turned around in his arms, grabbing the back of his neck and slowly pulling him in for a kiss. She could feel his hardness against her thigh, as their mouths got more and more aggressive. She hastily started unbuttoning his shirt, finally running her fingers up and down his firm chest and shoulders, all the while he was still worshipping her lips with his. She lowered her hands down, until she finally reached his belt buckle. She removed the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pulled away from his lips with a soft smile.

“Allow me” she said with a smirk, running her hands down his abs and happy trail, to get to his hips. She couldn’t resist kissing his hipbones. She had always found prominent hip bones extremely sexy, so she was taking full advantage of Tom’s.

She soon continued her exploration. As she knelt down in front of Tom, she couldn’t help but notice the protruding bulge in front of her face. But as the little tease that she was, she wouldn’t touch it yet. Instead, she started massaging his upper thighs and the back of his thighs, reaching all the way down to his calves and feet, where she helped him take off his shoes and socks. With her nails, she gently scraped underneath his trousers, making him shiver in delight. Both of them giggled breathlessly, bringing back some of the playfulness they had come to enjoy and tone down the seriousness.

Slowly, she reached for the top of his unbuttoned trousers, gently pulling down the fabric to reveal his blue underwear.

“Oh, so you’re a “boxer-briefs” -type of guy huh?” she jested, as she pulled his trousers down to his feet.

“Well you know, comfort first” he said with a wide smile. “You approve?” he asked as he lifted his leg to help Alexandra remove the pesky trousers.

“Sure. Although, I think you could pull off any undergarment.” She said with a wink. “Actually, I would pay good money to see you in a pair of old school tighty-whiteys.” she finished as she pulled the other trouser leg off.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” he replied, returning back to a more serious state as they both realized what was going to happen.

Alexandra could see the fire in Tom’s eyes, as she looked up. She slowly moved her palms up over his legs and thighs, reaching the band of his boxer-briefs. She pulled the undergarment down, releasing his hard member. Alexandra started kissing and nipping his strong thighs and hips, making her way around his obvious erection. 

“Stop.” Tom pleaded, with a heavy breath. Alexandra looked up surprised, not expecting to be stopped. “Not-not like this. I want you in my arms. I want the first time to be more personal than this…” He finished breathlessly, grabbing her gently by the arm and pulling her up.

She stared at him with awe, not expecting such words at such a moment. Alexandra rested her palms against the side of his face, rubbing her thumbs across the apples of his cheeks and staring into his eyes. Alexandra felt such desire for him. So when she kissed him, she was absolutely oblivious to the small moans the two were making.

Tom pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the fullness and softness of it, as if creating a memory. He moved her long hair over one shoulder and reached for the back of her neck, where the strings of her dress were tied together to hold the dress up. With his eyes focused on hers, he opened the small knot behind her neck, making the loose dress pool on her hips. Tom peppered her body with soft kisses as he slowly crouched down to his knees, spending a few extra seconds kissing around her bellybutton.

He looked up towards her, only to see her eyes closed and a completely relaxed expression on her face. He continued kissing her abdomen, as he gently pulled the dress off of her hips down to the floor, leaving her in a matching strapless white lace bra and panties.

Tom stood back and watched in amazement at the petite goddess before him, his length bobbing at the erotic sight.  He slowly walked forward, looking at her up and down.

As he stood in front of her, he pulled her waist towards him, trapping his manhood between them.

“Oh my love, can you feel what you do to me?” he whispered softly in her ear before nipping it, making her shiver.

Tom ran his hands along her arms as he kissed her neck, reaching around her back to unclasp her bra, which proved to be a difficult challenge. Tom pulled back from her neck, trying to concentrate on opening the damn clasp.

“Here, let me help you.” Alexandra said as she pulled back, only to reach between her ample breasts “It opens in the front.”

Tom stood still as if stunned, when she released her breasts from their confinement, shamelessly staring at the roundness of her curves. She continued undressing, pulling her lace panties down and throwing them to the small pile of clothing.

Tom soon came back to life, as Alexandra walked into his personal space and ran her hands against his pecs. She adorned his clavicle with kisses and licks, trying to tell that she wanted him.

“Take me to bed, Thomas.” she said with a whisper, making him release a low growl, deep in his chest. He grabbed her ass with his large hands, hoisting her up to eye-level. She grabbed the back of his neck and locked her legs around his waist, as he carried her to his bed.

He gently placed her on her back and settled between her open legs, placing his erection on top of her wet outer folds. “Are you… are you on the pill? Shall I get condoms?” Tom mumbled, his lust filled brain trying to caution him. “I’m good. Please don’t leave me.” she replied, pulling the back of his neck so she could kiss him. 

He responded by placing an openmouthed kiss on her lips, wanting to give her everything he’s worth. She moaned quietly into his mouth when he started moving his hips back and forth, wetting his throbbing length with her essence. His breathing became more and more labored the faster he rocked on top of her.

The pressure on Alexandra’s clit was getting stronger and stronger, making her moan shamelessly. “Oh my god, Tom! Keep going!” she moaned, finally reaching her peak. A faint blush crept on her skin as she came down from her high. By this time, Tom had stopped grinding on her and was enjoying the euphoric expression on her face, created by the wonderful orgasm.

Alexandra opened her eyes, only to see Tom staring straight at her with awe, lust and admiration. With a sudden calmness, he slowly pushed into her, feeling the exquisite tightness of her walls  around him. The wet heat engulfing his whole manhood, made his breath hitch in his throat.

Tom peppered the side of her face with kisses, as he was finally fully sheathed inside her. Tom placed his arms under her shoulders, letting him hold her close to his chest and to give him maximum penetration. Slowly he pulled back, feeling her walls clenching, as if she didn’t want to let him go. Tom pushed back in with a little bit more force than before. His hips started a slow but precise rhythm, his pubic bone snapping wonderfully against her clit.

Soon they both were pushing and pulling against each other. Their sweaty chests and bellies touching, making their connection feel more intimate. Alexandra was absolutely incapable of forming a coherent thought. All she could do was to wrap herself against Tom for dear life. 

Tom wasn’t fairing much better himself. His thrusts were getting faster, as he listened to his lover’s loud moans. His breathing was getting more difficult as he went on, beads of sweat falling off of his brow on to her. He laid his head sideways on the crook of her neck, his breath mixing with hers.

They both soon realized that they weren’t going to last long. Both of their moans were echoing in the room, alongside the slapping of their sweaty bodies. Alexandra’s muscles were tensing up, making it obvious to the both of them, that she was about to come. She moved her hands down to Tom’s ass, squeezing him, hoping he would administer the fatal thrust that would lead them both to oblivion.

Tom was barely holding on. He could feel the unbearable pressure in the pit of his stomach and balls, and when Alexandra squeezed him, it was his undoing. Tom brutally thrust once more, making them both groan in satisfaction. She could feel his member throbbing inside, shooting his warm seed deep within her. With a shaky breath, he licked the sweat off of her temple, ready to fall into that complete, intimate state of relaxation.

Not wanting to squish her, he moved to his right side, leaving his left foot in between hers, as she still laid on her back. He rubbed his leg against hers and with his left arm, he rested it on the other side of her pillow, running his fingers through her bangs. Gently he calmed her down, helping them both focus on their breathing. She embraced his arm that was laying over her collarbone, anchoring herself to him.

The couple would enjoy the quiet, intimate moment for a little while longer, but soon the exhaustion of the day and their lovemaking would take a toll on them. She fell into unconsciousness first, letting Tom see her beauty in its purest state. He pulled her back against his front and smelled that lovely scent of peaches and cream, before he too fell into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments!

The next morning, Tom woke up feeling absolutely sated and satisfied. To his right, he saw a vision of divine calmness and relaxation. Alexandra was sleeping on her stomach, with her head facing Tom’s direction. Her hair cascading off of her shoulders and down her exposed back. He turned on his side, leaning on his right arm so he could fully examine this sleeping beauty. He dared not touch her, fearing he would wake her up from her deep sleep. This quiet time allowing him to reflect his situation.

‘I am royally fucked.’ he thought to himself. There was no way he could leave her after this. He was not about to let this woman slip out of his hands. He was too far in love and this notion scared him to death. Falling in love at first sight just doesn’t happen in the real world, and confessing it to someone, after knowing them for only a couple of days, is not that simple of a feat. But nevertheless, he felt such deep longing for her. Something as special as this was, was not to be taken lightly. The only problem was, this would be his last full day in Los Angeles. He would soon have to figure out what to do.

He was soon brought back from his thoughts, as Alexandra inhaled a deep breath and let out a groggy moan. She stretched her body with a loud yawn, enjoying the softness of the bed. Tom adored seeing her like this, completely relaxed and in bliss. She finally opened her eyes, a smile creeping on her face as she saw her lover staring at her with a smile. A blush crept on her face as she remembered what had happened the previous night. Realizing she was still naked, and only covered half way, she lifted the sheet up to her neck, cocooning herself.

“Good morning.” Tom wished her while laughing at her silliness.

Alexandra swiped her hair off her face and rubbed the gungk from her eyes. “Hi” she replied with a shy smile.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, lifting his arm around to caress her sheet covered back.

“Very well, thanks. And you?”

“Best sleep in a long time” Tom answered, leaning in towards her.

“No!” she said, making him halt. He looked at her with surprise, wondering why she stopped him. “Morning breath… I didn’t brush my teeth last night” she said sheepishly, lifting the sheet up in front of her mouth. Tom laughed at her confession.  

He pulled the sheet down from her mouth and gave her a bunch of open mouthed kisses. “I don’t care.” he said in between kisses.

 

After a few minutes of heavy making-out, the couple was interrupted, as Alexandra’s phone rang. The customized ringtone indicating, that it was someone from work.

“Don’t answer it” Tom said, as he tried to stop her from getting out of bed. Alexandra swatted his hands in jest and ran to find her phone. Tom clearly enjoying the view of the beautiful naked woman running around in front of him, as he laid back in bed with his arms under his head.

After the call ended, Alexandra came back and sat on the bed next to Tom.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he reached to caress her thigh.

“There’s a problem at work. I have to go and sort it out.”

“Oh no. I was really hoping to spend the day here with you…” he said as he kissed her “in this bed…” kiss “all day…” kiss “like this…” kiss “and scaring the maids away.”

Alexandra giggled at his attempts to try and seduce her into staying. “Nice try sweetie, but I really do have to go.” She looked into his beautiful face, caressing his cheekbones and lower lip.  

“How about you come over to my place later on, and I’ll cook for you, hmm?” she proposed, trying to lift his spirits.

“You can cook?” he asked surprised, his eyebrows lifting up in question.

With a sly grin she replied, “Well, you’ll just have to come over and see. I’ve been told I have the most delicious buns and muffins.” She bent over to kiss his lips, which were left parted from her insinuation.

“But before I go, can I use your shower? I’d hate to arrive there smelling like b.o.”

Tom was still left immobile, probably due to the fact that all his blood had rushed straight to his groin. “Y-yeah, sure. D-do you want me to order, umm, room service?”

Alexandra giggled at his flustered state of arousal. “No, that’s ok. I’ll just get something small on the way.” She looked at him with a mischievous grin, clearly planning something in her head. “I’ll race you to the shower.” she said, and ran out of the bed, Tom quickly following behind her.

 

When Tom finally caught up to her, she had already started the shower and was reaching out for the body wash. Tom wrapped his arms around her, leaning his front against her back, feeling the softness of her backside. He bent his head to kiss and nibble her ear and neck.

“Let me.” he said, reaching for the bottle in her hands. He poured the liquid onto his hands and lathered, massaging her shoulders, back and arms, making Alexandra moan in relaxation. He reached around to cup her breast, filling both palms deliciously. He gently massaged her, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making them hard.

He continued washing her front, lowering his hands slowly down to her stomach, bellybutton and her hips. He teased her by massaging her thighs, making her unconsciously spread her legs. Her breathing getting heavier, the more time he spent lathering her up.

“Turn around.” Tom said against her ear, taking a step back. She turned, only to see him kneeling in front of her. He started washing her feet, all the way up to her knees and thighs.

He peppered kisses to her knees, slowly advancing upwards to her spread inner thighs. Alexandra steadied herself against his shoulders, not trusting her shaking legs to keep her up. The erotic moment was almost too much for her to handle.

She looked down at him, seeing him totally engrossed in washing her. Alexandra let out an involuntary moan, making Tom look up towards her. With a smirk, he gently pushed her back against the tiled wall, trapping her. He moved in between her spread legs and finally massaged her outer lips.

“Teasing is over, love. Hold on tight.” he whispered, as he kissed down from her navel to her mound. Tom spread her outer lips, blowing gently before licking her inner folds. Impulsively, she lifted her leg at his touch, moving one of her hands to his hair. Tom took ahold of her leg and lifted it over his shoulder, gaining him better access.

Tom kept a steady pace, as he licked up and down her slit, occasionally dipping low into her opening and lapping her juices. Alexandra kept getting more and more vocal about the pleasure she was receiving, moaning unintelligible words as she clung to the god between her legs. Tom couldn’t help but get turned on, making his own moans vibrate between her folds.

He finally concentrated solely on her clit. Kissing, licking and sucking hard, his nose pressed up against her pubic. He slowly added his middle finger into her opening, making her groan. He pumped in time with his licking, curling his finger up to find that sweet spot.

“Oh my god, Tom… Don’t stop!” she moaned. Tom lifted his eyes, seeing her writhing. “Please don’t stop… don’t… stop…” she kept moaning breathlessly. Whether or not she was moaning at him or talking to herself, he didn’t know, but he was definitely enjoying seeing her in pleasure.

He knew she was about to come soon. Her grip on his hair tightened, her legs started shaking and her walls gripped his finger tightly. Her breath hitched up and accelerated, “T-Tom, I’m gonna come.” she said, her leg, thigh and pelvic muscles trembling furiously. Tom gripped her waist, trying to keep her from collapsing. Alexandra bent her back, pushing against the wall, her muscles contracting during her release, while Tom hugged her waist throughout her orgasm. She took in several deep breaths afterwards, as he helped her stand up, easing her back down from her high.

“Fuck…” she sighed as she calmed down, a small smile and blush creeping on her face. Tom kissed his way back up, letting her taste herself in his mouth. “You taste divine.” he whispered in her ear.

“Boy, you don’t play around, do you?” she said breathlessly as she rubbed his chest. Tom laughed at her, feeling very proud of himself. “But you know… Two can play this game.” she smirked.

Alexandra shoved Tom against the wall, where she had just been leaning against. She started by kissing his clavicle, her hands lowering to his nipples. She replaced her other hand with her mouth, flicking her tongue against his right pebbling nipple. Tom leaned his head against the tiles, completely enjoying the attention she was giving him. Alexandra continued the same stimulation with the other nipple, before lowering down to his hips.

With an innocent look, she kissed below his navel and around his hipbones before arriving at his straining erection. Tom looked down, just in time to see her kiss the base of his cock, her eyes still looking up towards him. She kept kissing him, going lower and lower, massaging his balls with her lips and taking a hold of him at the base. She licked a stripe on the underside of his cock, resulting in a shiver through his body.

After a minute or two of teasing him with licks, she kissed her way to the tip of his cock, applying plenty of loving licks along the way. She finally placed his tip in her mouth, Tom groaning at the sensation.  He placed one of his hands at the nape of her neck, gently caressing and massaging her, loving the feeling of her intimate attention.

Slowly she started gaining momentum, sucking a little harder and a little deeper. Tom got a little too excited about this, as his hips gently thrust towards her mouth. She couldn’t fit all of him inside her mouth, so when he thrust a little too deeply too soon, she chocked slightly.

“I’m sorry.” he said as he pulled back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m ok.” she assured him as she regained her breath, chuckling slightly. “Just… never had anything so big in my mouth before.” she teased him with a smirk and a lift of an eyebrow, feeling Tom’s erection bob in her hand.

He stared at her with an open mouth, as she continued sucking him. The pressure increasing by the second. She felt his cock throbbing in her mouth, making her look up at his face.

He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were closed and his brows pulled together in concentration. She bobbed her head faster and faster, going deeper every time.

“Love, I’m going to cum.” he said with labored breath, his moans resonating in the shower. She massaged his thigh with her other hand as she bobbed faster. With the other hand, she reached for his hand, twining her fingers with his, reassuring him to let loose and enjoy.

With a final bob, he groaned and released into her mouth. She kept massaging his length with her tongue, trying to make it last as long as possible as she swallowed his seed. Tom soon pulled out of her mouth with a happy sigh and slid down along the wall. Alexandra laughed and straddled him, as she kissed his mouth.

“You ok?” she asked with a smile, leaning her head against his shoulder, his half lidded eyes looking straight forward.

“Absolutely amazing, darling.”

“Good. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... my sad attempt at angst and drama...

Later that evening, Tom rode in the back seat of the car, on his way to Alexandra’s house. The pressure of figuring out what to do about this forming relationship was starting to ware him down. Tom’s mind was clouded with worry and sadness. He didn’t want to lose whatever little thing they had between them. He had met the most wonderful woman in his life. Not only was her beauty envied by the gods, but she was so loving and smart and funny.

After this short time, he had a very strong feeling that she would be the one he would want to come home to, just like he was now. To come home after a long day at work and see her greet him at the front door. To have an intimate dinner with interesting conversation, ending the day with passionate lovemaking. The mere thought of having her as his, made his breath hitch and temperature rise. That's when all the doubt sank in.

_‘Does she feel the same way? Does she want us to keep going or is this just a fling to her? Does she want ME?’_

These questions kept rolling in his mind. His hands started trembling at the thought of her not wanting him, making the bouquet of flowers in his hands tremble as well. Granted, they hadn’t discussed about their possible future together, but he was sure she felt something for him.

The car stopped in front of a beautiful, small two story house with a covered porch. Tom walked through the front gate, admiring how the ground spotlights cast beautiful soft lights against the wooden porch columns, making it feel very homely. He knocked on the light blue, windowed front door that was an interesting contrast to the rest of the white house.

Alexandra opened the door wearing a casual, short black dress that accentuated her legs beautifully and revealed her bare shoulders and arms. Her hair was in a messy half up-do, which she seemed to prefer. 

“Hi!” she greeted him with a wide, enthusiastic grin.

“Hello darling.” he greeted her with a sensual kiss. “You look divine!” he continued as he gave her the bouquet.

“Oh Tom, they are beautiful! Thank you.”  She lowered her face to the flowers and smelt the floral scent. “Come in, come in. Would you like some wine?” she offered as they walked into the living room.

 

The two eventually sat down at the kitchen table, surrounded by soft lights and background music. They enjoyed their dinner with pleasant conversation and mild flirting.

“You really weren’t joking about your cooking skills, love. That was delicious.” Tom said as he finished his meal, taking a sip of the red wine.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Alexandra replied with a soft smile, as she swirled the wine in her glass.

Alexandra stood up to clear the table for dessert and walked to the sink. But before she could start washing, Tom rose up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly, he started swaying to the soft music, holding her close to his body. She was like hot wax in his arms. Completely unable to do the simplest of tasks when he held her. She placed the dishes to the sink and ran her hands on top of his, leaning back as she swayed with him.

Tom leaned down and trailed light kisses from her bare shoulder, all the way up to her temple as they danced around the kitchen. Alexandra lifted her arm around his neck, pulling him forward so she could kiss him on the lips. He held her close, as their kiss became more heated.

Alexandra turned around in his arms so she could face him properly. She pulled him closer, leaning herself against the kitchen island. Both of his arms trapped her in between while she was busy pulling his neck and shoulder towards her. Their breathing became more erratic as they pushed and pulled at each other, grinding their bodies together.

Their passionate make-out session was abruptly ended, when the timer for their dessert started ringing. Tom pulled his lips from Alexandra’s, cursing at the pesky little gadget, before leaning in for one last little kiss.

“I-I better, um… get that, before…” she mumbled, their lips still barely touching.

“Yeah. We uh… don’t want to get it too hot, now do we?” he smirked slyly, earning him a gentle slap on his chest. She walked over to the oven, her hips swaying deliciously as she walked, the tight dress hugging every curve perfectly. She pulled out the chocolate cake from the oven, Tom taking the opportunity to admire her perfect, round butt as she bent over.

Sighing, Tom moved back to the table to pour them more wine as Alexandra prepared the plates. He sat down as she brought the two pieces of chocolate cake with whip cream and berries. Tom looked at the plates with almost the same amount of lust that he looked at her, only a few minutes prior.

“I must warn you, my dear, that I am a pudding man. So if this tastes as good as it looks, you will officially be the end of me.” he said with a smile as he grabbed his dessert fork, ready to take a bite.

Alexandra laughed softly at his playfulness, secretly hoping he would be happy with her creation.

“There is a secret ingredient in the cake. Can you guess what it is?” She asked with a smirk and an eyebrow lift.

Tom took a bite of the cake and chewed, analyzing all the flavors and texture. “Well… There’s definitely dark chocolate in it, but it also has a bit of a kick to it.”

Alexandra looked at him in amusement, as he tried to guess the ingredient. “Go on.”

“Is it chilli?” he asked.

“That it is!” she laughed, seeing how happy he was as he guessed right.

Tom took a generous bite of his cake along with a bite of strawberry. “It’s delicious. It has just enough kick to it and the strawberries bring out the sweetness of the chocolate.”

“You know, I read this book called 50 shades of chocolate, and there was this little part that said chillies were thought to be so sensual, that Dr. Kellog advised nymphomaniacs to stay away from them.” she said mischievously.

Tom looked at her slightly shocked. His trousers starting to feel a little too tight in the crotch.

 

After the dessert, one thing led to another and soon they found themselves lying in Alexandra’s bed in a post sex haze. Tom laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as Alexandra laid half on top of him. Both of them were silent, as neither one wanted to disturb the glow they were in. Alexandra rested her head against Tom’s chest. “I can hear your heart beating.” she whispered, gently caressing his side. 

“I love you.” he whispered.

Alexandra's eyes stilled at the confession. She sat up with a pained look on her face, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She felt the same way about him, but she was way too scared to admit it. Tom looked at her with terrible longing, slowly sitting up next to her. “I love you. I’m sorry, but I do.” he said as he caressed her face.

“You can't say that to me." she whispered. She had hoped that when he'd leave Los Angeles, thing would return to normal and all this would have been just a distant, fond memory. "This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this…” she said as she looked down and shook her head, trying to mask her forming tears.

“Come with me.” he asked, holding her face with two hands.

"What?" she asked confused. She tried pulling away from his grasp, but he wouldn’t have none of it.

“Please come with me to London” he pleaded.

“No…” she whimpered softly, trying to get away from his grip. 

“Come and stay with me and we-”

“I can’t go with you!” she yelled, making his breath hitch slightly. She had such mixed emotions about his request. Her heart said go, but her mind and gut told her no. Tom let go of her in defeat, slowly lowering his hands to his lap.

‘ _You can’t just up and go, you foolish girl._ ’ her inner voice told her. ‘ _You have a job here, all your friends live here and for god’s sakes, you only just met him!’_ Her tears started running down her cheeks like waterfalls. Tom gently rubbed his fingers against hers, trying to form any kind of physical bond possible.

_‘You can’t move to another country, with a stranger you just met. And what will happen after a week or two? What about a month later? Do you really think he’ll still want you? What will happen, when he leaves London to go work abroad? Do you think he’ll want you around then? This is just a fling, nothing more. A passing fancy’_ her inner voice spat at her.

She looked into his eyes and saw all the hurt in him. “My place is here. I don’t belong in your fantastic, absurd world.” she said with a pained smile as she tried to fool not just him, but her as well. Alexandra kissed him on the lips vigorously, as if trying to tell him everything would be alright.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she said in between their heated kisses. Tom pulled her naked body against his. One of his hands roaming around her back, as the other ran through her hair.

“I love you.” he said breathlessly against his lips.

“I love you.” she reciprocated.

 

Alexandra rolled over and straddled Tom, all the while their lips were still connected to each other. She wrapped her legs and arms around her lover, not ever wanting to let him go. She slowly moved up, gliding her body against Tom’s, allowing his hard member to line up with her still wet slit. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and neck, pulling her gently down onto him. Their eyes locked at each other's as her heat engulfed him.

Her tears of sorrow and pain soon turned into tears of joy, as they shared an emotional, physical and spiritual connection, creating a bond between them. The two of them gently rocked against each other, their bodies entwined as if they were one being.

Their breathing became heavier the more they rocked. Tom could feel her walls clenching tighter, her hands grasping for anything to hold on to. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, holding on to his strong shoulders as her muscles trembled and finally released. Her orgasm drove him near insanity as she jerked against him, but he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet.

Tom rolled them over, placing her on her back as he moved next to her. On his side, he pulled her back to his chest so they were spooning, and entered her once again. She moaned as he embraced her, moving one of his arms to her breast and the other to her hip. He pulled and pushed her, letting his length move as far in as possible.

Alexandra cried, when she heard Tom moan and whimper into her ear in exquisite suffering. The sounds of his pleasure making her quiver. She was about to come again, but knowing Tom was near his own end, she held onto his thigh and the sheets, waiting for her lover.  

With his last thrusts, Tom placed his arms against her breasts and pulled her against him as close as possible. Her walls clenched and released during her orgasm, pulling him down over the edge with her. His hips bucking violently, as stream after hot stream of his seed released into her. Both of them cried together in ecstasy.

“Stay inside just for a little while longer.” she said as she felt him pulling out. Tom let out a ragged breath, caressing her body as he kissed the back of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter after this. How have you guys liked it so far? Yes? No? Eh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of 'The loveliest Lady'. I thank you all for reading my little story and I hope you liked it.

The sun was just starting to rise, as Tom woke up from his slumber with a heavy intake of breath. With half lidded eyes, Tom admired the beautiful naked backside of his lover who was still dreaming. Gently he caressed her hair and made a memory of her sweet scent, hoping it would remind him of her, whenever he’d recognize it in passing.

The realization dawned on him that he’s flight to London would leave in only a few hours. He would have to leave his love and continue on with his life.

With a sigh, he carefully slid his arm from underneath her pillow and got out of bed, leaving her alone in the ocean of sheets and pillows. As quietly as possible, Tom slid his pants and trousers back on. The formed creases on his black trousers reminded him of their heated lovemaking earlier in the evening, when Alexandra threw them haphazardly across the room. As he buttoned up his not-so-crisp white dress shirt, he noticed that the last button was missing. ‘ _Probably due to last night’s frenzy_.’ he thought, bringing a soft smile to his face.

His mind started wondering back to the previous night, when he expressed his love for her and she reciprocated. He begged and pleaded for her to come with him, but he was well aware this was asking too much of her. 

“Hiya stranger.” a soft, sleepy voice said, making him turn around and face the bed. She sat against the headboard, her legs drawn up against her chest as she watched him dress.

“Hiya back.” he replied and slowly walked to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to her sheet covered form. She looked so beautiful like this. Her hair was all messy and his love marks adorned her bare neck and shoulders.

He caressed her beautiful lips with his thumb as he looked into her eyes. He saw the sadness in her, even though she tried her all to mask it. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, massaging them until she opened her mouth to him. Alexandra let out a quiet moan when she felt his tongue invade her mouth, enjoying the feeling of him penetrating her in any way possible. He gently caressed her jaw with both palms, pulling her close to him as their breaths became more labored.

Alexandra pulled her lips from his and leaned her forehead against him. Tenderly, she nuzzled his nose with hers, as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

“Can I make you some breakfast?” she asked as she tried to delay his departure.

“I can’t, love. My flight leaves in a couple of hours and I still have to finish packing.” he replied softly. With a last peck on the lips, Alexandra pulled away and got out of the bed.

 

“So, you’ve got my e-mail address and Skype info, right?” Alexandra asked, as the two of them stood on the front porch, saying their goodbyes. The car waited on the curb to take Tom back to the hotel.

“Yeah, and you have my e-mail and house address.” he confirmed.

“Yeah.” she mumbled in response, looking down as she avoided facing him. “What time does your flight leave, again?” she continued in a nonchalant manner, trying to mask the hurt and sadness in her.

“Flight leaves at ten…” he said, receiving him a silent nod from his lover. He looked down at the small beauty in front of him. She still wasn’t facing him, which in turn, hurt him. Tom brushed her long hair away from her face and lifted her chin.

“Any time you want to want to talk or visit, don’t hesitate to ask. I adore you, my love.” he said as tears formed in his eyes. He bent down to kiss her goodbye, the tears slowly running down both of their cheeks.

Alexandra abruptly pulled away, again lowering her gaze from his eyes. She gently fixed his collar and smoothed down his dress shirt as she sniffed back her tears with a reassuring smile.

“Well… better get going then, before he starts getting cranky.” she said, nodding towards the driver, making Tom look behind him.

“Yeah.” Tom said with a sigh as he turned back towards Alexandra.

“Message me when you land, so I’ll know you got back home safely.” she whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly. He nodded and looked at her longingly, realizing this would mark the end to their romance.

Alexandra watched as Tom walked to the waiting car, his shoulders slumped more and more with every new step he took. Inside the car, he looked through the window to see her standing there with her arms wrapped around her body. Alexandra took a few steps forward as the car started to move, leaving her behind all alone, dressed in her morning robe.

Tom took a last glance at his lover, silent tears running down his cheeks as he saw her wave at him.

 

 “You o.k?” Luke asked, bringing Tom back from his daydreaming. The two of them, along with the Hemsworths, had just started their final approach to Heathrow airport. “You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” he said, more as a statement than a question.

Tom turned to him with a pained look. All of the joy seemed to have disappeared from him, leaving only a pale reflection of what he used to be. The look he gave to Luke told him enough.

“It’ll get better in time, mate.” Luke said, trying to reassure his friend. “And you can always skype and e-mail her, right?” he continued enthusiastically. Tom quietly agreed and nodded, but both of them knew it was just for show. The chances of them actually keeping in touch would most likely be minimal, maybe even non-existing.

With the tires landing safely on the tarmac at Heathrow, Tom and the rest of the company retrieved their luggage and headed back home. As he strapped himself to the car seat, ready to be driven to his house, he opened his phone, pondering whether or not to send her a message. She had asked him to inform her that he was safe, but now that the time arrived, he decided against it. ' _Better leave it in the past. It'll hurt less_...' he thought. With a heavy sigh, he locked his phone and tucked it away.

 

‘ _Yet another typical day in London._ ’ Tom thought the following morning, as he looked out of the kitchen window. Usually he didn’t mind the rain. Living in England you get use to the weather, but this time it didn’t do much to lift his melancholy mood.

With his morning tea in hand, he turned back to his morning paper, trying to enjoy a rare morning when he didn’t have to get up early for work. The Coriolanus –script lying on the table next to him, taunting him. His conscience told him to focus and rehearse his new play, since there wasn’t much time to be wasted.

‘ _Just what I need._ ’ he thought. Anything that would keep his mind occupied would definitely help  to get out of the funk he was in.

And so he got up, grabbed the script and read it. Over and over and over again, until his head started to throb. Thankfully, the time had gone by and soon it would be suppertime. Then, hopefully, he would try to enjoy an episode of Chatty Man before getting ready for bed.

 

With a glass of Jameson, Tom stirred the contents of the pan, readying his meal for the evening. He absentmindedly looked out of the window, noticing the rain was still pouring down. With a final gulp, he drowned the last of the drink, bringing a warm feeling in his throat.

With his concentration back on the food, he added the rest of the ingredients, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Not expecting any company, Tom straightened his shirt as he walked to the door, making sure he looked at least presentable.

“Who the hell is out on a day like this.” he mumbled to himself as he opened the door, only to be met with those beautiful green eyes and lush lips he fell in love with. The loveliest lady in the world stood right in front of him. All of her long hair was stuck on her face due to the rain. Her clothes drenched from standing in the rain, slightly revealing her undergarments.

“You never messaged me that you were o.k.” she said with a sad voice, yet she had a loving smile on her face. Her lower lip quivered, not only due to the coldness of the rain.

“ I’m sorry.” he replied in shock. It took him a second to fully realize, his love was standing right before him. He stared at her eyes, not believing she was here. He took a step closer, standing only a few inches away from her. She had to look straight up to see his face, he was so tall. Tom looked at her face with loving adoration, until he embraced her tightly and kissed her with passion.

The rain poured down on both of them, but he didn’t care. His lady was here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in: ' An affair in London '


End file.
